


the girl bewitched him

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little reworked version of the scene where Seth catches Richie and Kate after they've kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the girl bewitched him

**Author's Note:**

> SethxKatexRichie implied.

Seth looks at Richie and he can’t help but scowl, he doesn't know what he’s playing at but it can’t be anything good. The way he looks at Kate is unsettling, he looks at her with admiration, like he can’t quite figure her out, and it’s terrifying because Richie always figures people out.

 _You're not like them Kate_ ,he wonders what Richie meant by that. This slip of a girl has cast a spell over his brother, he just knows it.

"So that's what you were doing? Playing you show me yours, I'll show you mine huh?" He says angrily, because this is not Richie, this is not the same Richie who never managed to have a successful conversation with a girl without them thinking he was a freak.

Richie ignores him and is set on catching up to Kate, "What is your problem?" Seth says, shoving Richie none too gently.

Richie turns and there's anger on his face "That girl is different," he says menacingly.

"What?"

"She is sweet and pure."

And Seth gets it, he really does. Good catholic school girls had always been a fantasy of his too. "It's not like that!" Richie says, glaring daggers at Seth, "well, it is and it isn't," Richie shrugs.

"I get it, you're into the whole forbidden preacher's daughter thing," Seth begins, trying to placate his younger brother, "and we'll get you another one," he says soothingly.

But Richie grabs the lapels of his jacket and pulls him close, "She's different Seth, not like anyone else."

Seth scoffs, "So what? You're going to make her your girlfriend or something?"

Richie lets go of Seth and straightens to his full height, the anger in him dissipated like fog, "She could be yours too brother."

Seth's eyes widen, "What? no! You leave me out of it."

Richie shakes his head, "If you could only see see her the way I do."

"She's jail bait," Seth deadpans, because he's already over Richie's weird crush or whatever this is.

Richie smiles and places a hand on Seth's shoulders, "You'll take care of our girl," he says, sounding so sure of himself that Seth can't do anything but stare as Richie turns to walk away.


End file.
